Fake Reality
by TopazPixie16
Summary: Terryn is just an Emo Twilight fan,and has a regular,Gothic boyfriend,Snow. Or so she thought. But what happens when Terryn starts to notice Snow's vampire-like behavior and features? Maybe Twilight is more real than she thought. OC/OC Cannon Characters
1. Pondering

**A/n: Ok guys if you all have read Random twilight notes, then you will know who I am. As for that fan fiction, I personally think it SUCKED!!! So yeah. But here's a little story that I have been writing in a notebook, and I decided to make it public. In my notebook I drew the characters and gave them profiles and everything, but seeing as I don't know how to put the drawings on here, and even if I did I'm too lazy, I will give you the written profiles. BTW, I only have 2 profiles right now, but if I get more characters coming into the story, I will update them onto here. So, anyways, enjoy!!**

**The Profiles: Name: Terryn Aikala (Main Character)**

**Nickname: None**

**Fave colour(s): Black and Purple**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: October 31st**

**Rank: Gothic and Emo**

**Music: Hard Rock**

**Books: Twilight**

**Intrests : vampires, skulls, hard rock, Twilight , and dark, heavy make-up**

**Boyfriend: Daven Ronowski (Snow)**

**Name: Daven Ronowski (ru- no-skee)**

**Nickname: Snow**

**Fave colour(s): Black and Purple**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: October 31st**

**Rank: Somewhat Gothic**

**Music: Hard Rock**

**Books: Twilight, Vampire Kisses**

**Intrests: skulls, vampires, classic books (ex. Romeo and Juliet) ,poems, Hard Rock Bands**

**Girlfriend: Terryn Aikala**

**His secret: He's actually a Cullen, but hides his siblings when Terryn comes over, and has Esme and Carlisle introduce themselves as Ella and Carl.**

**TPOVh**

I dressed in my usual jeans, black T-shirt, and long-sleeved black jacket. I grabbed my arm-liners and shoved them in my left pocket. Then in my right I placed my pure-black MP3 player, and threaded the cords up through my jacket and plugged them into my ears, so they were unseen, but Icould still hear my music.

I went to my bathroom and rimmed my eyes with black eye-liner. Then I patted my face with pale face powder, and applied black lipstick. Lastly, black, waterproof mascara went onto my eyelashes.I grabbed my bandage tape, gauze, a small washcloth with cuts in it, and a small bottle of bleach,and put it all in a big, plastic baggie. I brought these things every day in case I had a " moment " during school.I shoved the baggie into my rucksack. I also placed my twilight books into it carefully. I didn't bother with my textbooks; I never did. I don't care, and neither did the teachers. They passed me regardless. I brushed my teeth and hair so that it fell into my eyes, the way I like it. I went down stairs and yelled to my mom I was leaving before I walked out the door.

With rock music pounding in my ears, I headed around the corner and down the street to the bus stop. As i waited for the bus to come, I glanced around for my boyfriend, Snow. He wasn't here yet. As usual, people kept glacing over at me. All it took was one glaring glance, and they went back to talking, no doubt about me.

The bus finally came, and Snow made it just in filed onto the vehicle and went straight to the back, where no one bothered us.

We kissed hello, then said " What's up?", "Nothing much.",he replied. "Mmm......" " How far are you in Twilight?" , " Breaking Dawn, she's about to go to the bathroom bye herself." , I told him. He smiled and pulled me onto his lap,and started kissing my jaw hungrily. " Remind you of anyone?", he asked between kisses. " Faintly.", I replied, continued to kiss me down my jaw, starting on my throat. I twisted in his lap, grabbing his neck and kissing him. He put one hand on the small of my back and one clenched the nape of my neck, pulling me closer, tighter. After a moment we broke apart. I gazed into his eyes. They were a weird, dull, greyish hazel colour, with a butterscotch colour mixed in, like greyish-hazel contacts over butterscotsh eyes. But they were very pretty, striking, even. By then the bus had reachedthe school, and as we filed of the bus, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and I did the same. As we walked to the school campus, I thought about our little bus scene. It wasn't that everyone had been watching us, that I could care less about. We always kissed on the bus, and they always watched us. They all needed to go get lives. No, it was the fact that his " jaw-kissing" was exactly as in Twilight, exactly how they describe Edward doing it to Bella, in Twilight, and at the end of Breaking Dawn ( I was rereading the series, again ).Snow kissed me in the exact same way. It was not the first time I had noticed, of course. And, once again, I wondered if Snow was really human. _' Of course he's human, you idiot! vampires do not exist, no matter how mush you wish them to.' _'And his pale, ice cold skin?', I silently argued with myself. _' A coincidence. He lives at the edge of a forest, so it's gonna be cold there, and he's not gonna get much sunlight.' _' But, exactly. At the edge of a forest. And in the same house as the Cullen's describe.' _' He likes to hike!!!! And don't even start on the absences on sunny days. As I said before, he likes to hike, and sunny days are best for hiking, and those are not very easy to get, here in Forks, WA._I continued to argue with myself through 1st period, 2nd, and half of 3rd, only half paying attention in the beginning of each class to call out my usual quiet, 'Here'. Snow must have noticed my mental absence, because he copied the homework for 1st, 2nd,and 3rd into my planner. Halfway through 3rd period I pushed the whole idea out of my head, and concentrated on my classes for the rest of the school day. Or at least till the bus ride home, as usual.

As we rode the bus home, I wondered how it would be if vampires did exist, and Snow really was one. _' It wouldn't change anything.'_ ,I decided. _'He would still be Snow. I wouldn't care.' _" Hey, are you okay, Terryn?" ,Snow asked, breaking up my thoughts. " Wha…huh? Oh… yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked nervously.

" Oh, you've just been drifting away, like, all day.", he explained. " Oh. I…I've just been…thinking." Just then the bus pulled up to our stop, and we got off. I turned, to kiss him goodbye, and he grabbed my waist, pulling me forward, and our mouths met. "Mmm…..Mph…I…have to…go…." I mumbled between kisses. He kissed me one last time, then pulled back, leaning our foreheads together. " Okay, then. Bye. " he breathed. He smiled crookedly, and turned, walking down the street and around the corner. " Hey…", I called to him. "Yeah? ", he asked. "Umm….uh.. I was …." I stuttered. I cleared my throat, trying to break up the big lump in my throat. "I was…wondering …..if….y-y-y…erm…" "Yeah??" he prompted." Umm…. Never mind." I mumbled. " I….I'll see you tomorrow." I turned and walked hurriedly down the street, and around the corner. I didn't slow at my house, just wrenched open the door, and ran up the stairs. I couldn't believe that I couldn't ask my own boyfriend a simple question. Of course, I never could. I tried every day, but I just couldn't. Can't. I threw myself onto my bed, sobs already shaking my body. I knew it would come soon, so I just continued to sob, waiting till the hysterics hit, so I could do it. About five minutes later, the hysterics finally hit. I let them continue for a few seconds, then slowly lifted myself off the bed, still sobbing. I dragged my rucksack to my bathroom, and lifted it onto the counter. I opened the bag, and pulled out my razor head.

**A/n: Yeah, I know it's a cliff hanger, but that's just how I wrote it, sorry!! Yeah, so please review!! You know you want to hit that smexii white button with green writing!!! LOL, so yeah. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but in the meantime, review!!! -Kris**


	2. Author's Note

**A/n: Ok people, I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER, buuuutttt, I will try to finish the next chapter and post it soon. Also, I know that the other chapter was short, and they might be short, buuuttt, I am homeschooled so if I remember and actually write, I will be able to update sooner, and more. One more thing. THANKS WITH WHIPPED CREAM AND A TWILIGHT CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE ON TOP TO :**

**snowangel729**

**CullenBlackForever**

**Dark Fortresses**

**Thank you sooooo much for reviewing ( even if you did remind me of my **_**other**_** story....grr...). It makes me soooo happy to know that people are actually reading my story, and liking it,somewhat,maybe!!! Ok, so I will update soon, and y'all can R/R to make me update faster!!!! TY again!!!! -kris**

**P.S. Yes, I say ' y'all '. What can I say? Florida's changing me into a southern girl!!  
**


	3. Razors, Computers, and Fan Fictons

**A/n: Hey guys I know I left you with a cliff hanger, and my computer's being screwy with the Internet, so here's chapter 2!!!!! WOOT!! Yh…so here it is!! Oh, and Warning: contains mentions of bras, and panties. Also contains emo moments, which involves cutting wrists. Yeah, so if your against all of that, then stop reading this story now, cause if you skip a chapter, it will be cunfuzzling. Oh, and I give credit to AliceDaSpaz, for the funny quotes from her profile. So yeah, so I am gonna let you all get on to the story now so peace!!**

In the last chapter:

_I dragged my rucksack to my bathroom, and lifted it onto the counter. I opened the bag, and pulled out my razor head._

I pushed the bag to the side a little, putting the razor head on the counter. I pushed up my jacket sleeve, and pulled off the arm-liner I had put on during the day. Pushing the sleeve up even farther, I picked up the razor. I raised it over my wrist, and pressed it down, to the left of my very visible veins, and slid it to the right. The hysterics started to cease immediately, and I moved up about an inch, and repeated the process, only pressured it slightly lighter. I continued this, moving inch by inch up my arm, making the cuts lighter and lighter as the hysterics faded into sobs, then tears, till finally it all stopped.

I turned on the faucet, and ran the water onto the cuts, slanting my arm so the water would run from the first, wrist cut down to the other ones. With my arm still under the water, I reached into my rucksack, and pulled out the little open baggie that I had pulled my razor head from. I pulled out the gauze, unraveled it, shut off the water, and pressed the long piece of gauze to my forearm. I then took out the little rag, and dried the water around the gauze. Next I took the bandage tape out, and wrapped it around my entire forearm, gauze included. I broke off the tape, and inspected the small roll of tape. I was going to have to get more soon. Once my injury was taken care of, I took the small bottle of bleach and poured it around the pink, blood-stained sink. I then took the small rag and scrubbed the sink till it was literally sparkling white. Then, I poured a little bleach onto the rag, and scrubbed the razor till it was sparkling, till there was a cut in the rag. As I said before, there were lots of cuts in the rag, and can bet you can guess how they got there. I then took the hand soap at the side of the sink, and pumped some onto the rag, poured a little bleach on, and turned on the water, running just a bit of hot water on it. Then I rubbed the rag together, so it was scrubbing itself. I rinsed it, ringing it out again and again till it was free of soap and bleach, then rung it out one more time, this time till it was almost dry, but still a little damp, and hung it on the shower rod. I cleaned everything up then, refilling the bleach bottle, and putting everything under the sink, or into the medicine cabinet.

I slung my rucksack over my shoulder and carried it into my room, and hung it on the nail over my bed.

"Terryn!!" my mom called. "Come downstairs and get your dinner! It' s pizza tonight, I'm too lazy to cook." I sighed. I had wanted to get my homework out of the way, so I could go on . My stomach rumbled, protesting my reluctance. I sighed again, and made my way down the stairs. The pizza was on the dining room table, along with two packages of breadsticks and a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi, a roll of paper towels alongside it all. I ripped off a paper towel and grabbed two slices of pizza, three breadsticks, and a Crazy Sauce Garlic Butter. There was also a glass full of cubed ice next to the spread of food. I grabbed the glass, threw some of the ice over the counter and into the sink, then poured some Pepsi into the glass, stopping when it fizzed up, then poured it up to about two inches from the rim.

When it stopped fizzing up, I grabbed my meal and made my way up the stairs and into my room, kicking the door closed with my foot. I set the food down at my desk, pushing my laptop back so my dinner wouldn't fall off the desk.

I got to work, eating here and there. I tend to not eat much when I'm occupied. When I was done, I gathered up the mess of homework, and put it all in my rucksack. I didn't care what grade I got, regardless of the fact that I got all A's anyways, but it gave me something to do.

I pushed my food to the side, and pulled my laptop forward, opening it and pressing the restart button. The little log-in window popped up and I typed in my username, Twilight_Fan101, then my password, which I'm not telling you, because I'm not stupid.

My desktop loaded, then appeared. I clicked on the little Mozilla Firefox icon, and the web page came up. In the browser, I typed in ' .net '. The website loaded, and came up. In the search place, I then typed in ' AliceDaSpaz ', my favorite author. Her profile popped up, and I proceeded to reread my favorite sayings on her profile, so of which are '_I like cheese. I have seen purple cows. If two gooses are geese, then why aren't two mooses meese? If two foots are feet, then why aren't two footballs feetball? People call me crazy, but I'm just random!! If your random proud of it, copy and paste this onto your profile'_. I am random, and proud of it, but I'm too lazy to put it onto my profile. I scrolled down, reading bits and pieces here and there, and finally reached the stories. I scanned the list, seeing that she hadn't written any new stories, but then I saw a story, IMing with da CULLENS!, and I didn't think that I had read it, though I've been to her profile over and over again.

I clicked on the story name, and the page popped up. I read through the 1st chapter, then the 2nd, all of them till I hit the 7th chapter, where the chapters stopped.

I sighed, then clicked on her username, which brung me back to her profile. I glanced at her Favorite Stories number, and saw that it hadn't changed.

I clicked on home, then books, scrolled down to Twilight, clicked on it, and the web page finally popped up on the beginning of thousands of Twilight fan fictions. My literal heaven.

I read through fan fictions here and there, the ones I found I thought would be interesting from the summary.

A few hours into this, I glanced at the laptop's clock in the bottom right-hand corner, and saw that it was 11:00 pm. I sighed, and closed the laptop, knowing that it would automatically suspend itself.

I pushed the chair back, standing up and stretching after my long computer session. I strode into my bathroom, turning on the shower, and stripped off my clothes. Then I stuck my hand into the water, testing the temperature. It was hot, slightly steaming. I stepped in, pulling the shower curtain closed, and let my muscles relax in the soothing feeling of water beating onto my back.

After about a minute of this, I scrubbed my hair with my favorite shampoo, Suave Coconut.

I rinsed my hair of shampoo, then worked Pantene Pro-V Conditioner into my long, waist-length curtain of black. I leaned my head forward, letting the water beat onto my back again while the conditioner work it's way through my black-velvet hair. I stood like this for 2 or 3 minutes, then leaned my back into the water, and combed through my hair, ridding it of conditioner.

I turned slowly in the water, bending here and there to make sure my body was rid of soap.

I turned the water off, and pulled back the shower curtain back.

I pulled one of the two towels off it's rack, and wrapped it around myself, then pulled off the other one, ducking my head and wrapping it around my hair.

I walked into my room then, and walked over to my dresser, pulling out a tight tank-top, some short-shorts, a bra and some underwear.

I walked over to the door, closing and locking it, then over to the window, drawing the blinds.

Once all public sight was blocked, I let the towel drop, drying off quickly.

When my body was dried, I pulled on the underwear and shorts, and hooked on the bra. I pulled off the towel on my head, tousling my hair dry, dropping the towel, and pulling on the tank-top.

I walked back into the bathroom, and pulled my hairdryer out from under the sink.

I plugged it in, and flicked the switch onto high. I tossed my hair here and there, swiveling the hairdryer to dry my hair.

When it's dry, I flick the switch back to off, unplugged it, and wrapped the cord up, putting the whole thing under the sink.

I then go to my door, unlock it, then to my window, pulling the string so the blinds shot up to the top of the window. I yanked on the string, pulling it to the right, so they stayed up.

Next, I took the towels and hung them up in the bathroom, side by side on the towel rack.

After everything was picked up and put away, I crawled into bed, and stared out the window into the dark-blue sky, twinkling with stars. Finally, sleep came, and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**A/n: So, what do y'all think? I think it's okay….Well, whatever. I got it posted!!!! So review, please!! If y'all don't review, then I don't know if I'm doing well, and then I might drop the story…. ******** So review!!! A chocolate-covered Twilight character of your choice if y'all do!!! With whipped cream too!! And a cherry on top!!! **


	4. Should I? Or Shouldn't I?

**A/n: Hey people!! Ok so I started on this chapter right away, so y'all had better thank me for that!! Lol, jk. Ok, so um…anything else I missed? ....Um, not that I can think of, so enjoy!!**

I stared at the redness of the back of my eyelids. Rolling onto my back, I tried to regain sleep. But I was awake, and there was nothing that I could do about it. I opened my eyes, and blinked in the sudden, bright light. Groaning, I threw off the covers.

I shivered in the cold October air, and sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes, and stumbled over to my dresser.

I pulled out a long-sleeved gray shirt, a black puffy vest, pitch-black, long, flaired jeans, a bra, and some underwear, and dumped them in a pile on my bed. Taking the pieces of clothing off the bed one by one, I pulled them on.

I paced over to my dresser, slipping on some shiny, worn, black flats from underneath my dresser, where I kept my shoes.

I made my way into the bathroom, and pulled a brush out of a drawer. I brushed my long, waist-length, sleek black hair to perfection.

Once my hair was tangle-free, I started on my face. I did the usual, face patted with pale face powder, eyes rimmed with black eyeliner, and eyelashes scanned with black, waterproof mascara. But this time, I decided to smear my lips with a bright red lipstick.

As I examined my face in the mirror, wiping the lipstick off the corners of my mouth, I realized that the bright red set off my paled face, and my black rimmed eyes. It looked really good, so I decided that this would probably become my new 'usual'.

Everything was good, so I put everything away, grabbed my rucksack, and stomped down the stairs, called my departure to my just waking mother, and let the front door slam itself closed behind me. I walked around the corner, and to the bus stop, seeing that this time, Snow was waiting for me, instead of vice versa.

I walked over to him, and curled my arms around his neck, feeling his cold, strong arms snake around my waist. Glancing to the left, I saw almost everyone staring. "Take a picture, it'll last longer " ,I snapped, my eyes narrowed. They all immediately went back to their own conversations.

I sighed. "Nosy, aren't they?" Snow said, in his irresistible British accent. "Yes, very." I rolled my eyes. He leaned his forehead against mine, and his cool breath fanned out on my face. I closed my eyes, and breathed in the scent, smiling.

I pulled away, and turned, and glanced behind me, seeing the big, rusty school bus.

I turned back to Snow, who looked confused at my devilish grin. I snaked my way around his waist, then suddenly jumped on his back. He threw back his head and laughed, which I quieted by kissing his open mouth.

I pulled back, and smiling, He climbed onto the rusty vehicle, down the isle, and to the back of the bus, while the driver muttered about rowdy teenagers.

I giggled as he reached the seat, and reached back, swinging me around his waist and into his lap as he sat down, all in one smooth movement.

He bent his head down, and kissed my neck, pausing every now and then to touch the tip of his nose to my skin, and breathed in what I guess was my 'scent'.

As he did this, I bent my neck, giving him more access, and nibbled lightly on his earlobe, but I was thinking a little, about the smelling my neck. Whenever I asked about it, he just said that I have the 'most amazing scent'. But then, I remember in Twilight, Edward smells Bella's skin all the time, smelling her blood, or as he once put it, ' Enjoying the bouquet, while resisting the wine.' And that brought me back to the whole vampire thing.

Even though, logically, I knew it was impossible, I still had what could be described as pieces. I've noticed a few times that his skin is hard, and icy cold, but've always told myself that he lives in the forest, or that he goes to the mountains a lot. And the whole smelling thing. And I have never seen him eat or drink anything, though when I asked, he just said that he had a small appetite, and didn't eat much. And the disappearing on sunny days, due to supposedly 'camping'? Wasn't that the same excuse that Edward's family used? _ What if… But no, it couldn't be…But what if he was…..??_

" Erm..Snow..?..." I mumbled. "Hmm?" He mumbled, still kissing my neck. "Umm…." " Spit it out, Terryn, you can tell me anything." He murmured, smiling into my skin. _Should I?.....Or shouldn't I?..._

**A/n: Haha, cliffy!!! But I hope this chapter was longer for you peoplz....(Ok I'm adding this part that's in parentheses from when I'm previewing it. Apparently it's not so long, but it seems long on microsoft word. Sue me. Oh well.)Ok, in your loving reviews, tell me if you want her to muster up the courage to ask him, or should she chicken out??? I NEED YOUR OPINION!!! 'Cause I don't know if she should find out this soon, but I want her to find out already, so she can meet the Cullens already!!....Oh, and about the dialoge errors, I'm not the best writer ( obviously, not even close…. I'm so far from that, it's not even funny…) , and when I write it sometimes it has a little green line underneath it, but I try to fix it, but don't know what to do, so yeah. Ok, so I'll try to have the next one up soon, and I probably will, 'cause this is (luckily) my schoolwork for mon, wed, and fri!! Yay!! Ok so, peace!! -Kris**


	5. Are you?

**A/n: Hey my peeps. Ok I had started to write this chapter, and apparently I didn't save it. And since I haven't got but 1 review, and it's monday again, I'm gonna go with burnin4Christ, which I was thinking of doing anyways. Thanks burnin4Christ!!! Oh, and one last thing. I have changed my name from 'twilightroxs' to 'TopazPixie16'. It fits, huh?? ' cause my eyes are hazel, so they have a little ring of topaz around my pupil, and I got my hair cut like Alice, and I'm petite. So I look like a pixie, like Alice. Oh, one more thing. I am homeschooled, as you know, so I had no clue if gym showers had shower curtains or not. So I went on fusefly (it's like myspace w/ a chat room, only for homeschoolers) and asked people if they did or not, and helpful Angela Lathan said that they usually don't!! So she is getting mentioned for credit up here, and she gets a character in the story!!!! So credit goes to Angie!! Yh, so that's it. Enjoy!!**

" _Erm..Snow..?..." I mumbled. "Hmm?" He mumbled, still kissing my neck. "Umm…." " Spit it out, Terryn, you can tell me anything." He murmured, smiling into my skin. Should I?.....Or shouldn't I?..._

"Um..I have something to ask you." I said bravely. " Shoot." "Erm, well... I can't exactly ask it .._here,_ exactly." I mumbled. " Can you come over..erm, say, after school?" Snow looked confused, but nodded and said, " Erm, sure, I guess.." "Thanks." I smiled, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed his lips, then smoothed out his wrinkled forehead, trying to figure me out.

The bus then jolted to a stop, and we piled out of the bus into the now pouring rain. Most kids shrieked, and ran for shelter, but I stood there, and threw my head back with my eyes closed, letting the rain clean me of my stress, my troubles. I love rain. I looked over at Snow, who was smiling at my performance.

"Let's get to class before we're late, and before you get sick." he said, still smiling. " Me? What about you?" I laughed. " I'm way more concerned about you than myself." he laughed. "Awww, your so sweet." " I know." " Ah!!" he threw his head back and laughed, a wonderful sound.

We went like this through 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period. At lunch, he noticed the white bandage on my arm and frowned. " You should really stop that. It might land you in the hospital some day, if something were to go wrong." " But that would never happen, because I'm too careful. I'm no Bella ", I joked. He smiled, and said, " You never know." I didn't respond, but looked down at his untouched pizza.

It was now 6th period, Gym. I was the best girl student in my class. I was very powerful, with strong arms, legs, stomach, you could say I was just.. strong. And very flexible, so flexible, it was scary to other people, except, of course, Snow. I could do a backbend from a standing position, lie on my stomach and bend my body into and 'o', where my feet are touching my forehead, a perfect split, perfect straddle, etc. You get the point. I could even put both feet behind my head, then walk with my hands. And none of this even hurt anymore. I've been doing it too long, since I was 5, which is 10 years now. Now _that_ is scary.

I changed into my red short-shorts, and my grey sports bra. My school wasn't big on dress codes. I was lucky, locker-wise. I had the corner one, by the door. I faced the wall as I change, as I always do. I have low self esteem, Depression, and I'm very self could say I'm pretty screwed up.

I walked out into the gym. I stopped in front of the coach, a few feet to his left. I glanced to my left, and saw that standing next to me was a guy named Hunter Port, one of those big, muscled, tan jock people. Oh joy. He caught my glance, and smiled a big, white grin, which I suppose was supposed to be charming. Then, of course, he just _had _to do that eye-winking, eyebrow thing. I put on a disgusted face, and said," Save it for your blonde, bimbo cheerleaders, playerboy, because, _fortunately_,I'm taken." Of course, for some weird reason, all the other classmates that had finally got in line beside me just _had _to go ,"Oooooooohh!!", in honor of his dissed moment. I mean ,seriously dude, what's the point? It's not like you haven't ever seen anyone be dissed. I turned away, smirking at his shocked expression. He always tried to hit on me, and I always dissed him, and he always got shocked at his dissment ( he _still_ isn't used to getting turned down), _and _fogot that I have a boyfriend. I mean, dude, take a hint. Your fake, and I can totally see that.

" Alright. Volleyball. Team Captains..Alicia Sanders, and ...Corby Nightwalker. Nightwalker, pick first, Sanders, serve first." the coach called, breaking up my thoughts. Alicia grimaced, but went up to stand next to Corby, who was already up in front of the coach. Everyone liked to pick first, so they could pick me. Before Corby could say a word, I sauntered over next to him. Corby's last name suits him. He's in the goth crowd, like me, so you can see why he likes having the name ' Nightwalker'. Corby is also the best boy student in this class, and very strong, like me. He smiled, looking down at the floor, like most goth's do.

I scanned the crowd, then looked at Alicia, who frowned, disappointed, and scanned the crowd, too. " Hunter, I guess." she sighed. Hunter jogged forward, and grinned that weird, white smile, which, for some reason, made Alicia blush, and smile back shyly. I pointed down my throat, and made retching noises. Corby smiled again, looking down slightly, then scanned the crowd carefully, and continued the picking.

After we had our teams, Hunter and Corby set up the net on the two poles, which were already standing there. We separated onto sides, and got into position. "Let's play ball!" the coach shouted. I rolled my eyes, and served the ball, which then started the game.

In the end, our team won. Corby and I did that clap-grasp hand-hook and pull-slide-handshake thing. I jumped and shouted "Boo-yah!!" in the other teams' direction, then stumbled toward the showers. I stripped quickly, threw my clothes on the wooden bench, and stepped into a shower stall. I let the hot water beat against my back, then shampooed quickly and rinsed. As I said, I'm self concious.

As usual, he was waiting outside for me. I smiled, and kissed him on the lips. We made our way to the buses, and in the hallway Angela Lathan, a fellow goth, came up and asked if me and Snow wanted to go to the movies tomorrow to see Prom Night. I glanced up at Snow, who shrugged his shoulders. " Sure. When can you pick us up? Snow will be at my house, of course." Angie smiled and said, " Is 8:00 ok?" "Yeah, sure. Will Trevor be there?" "Yeah. Your house, right?" she smiled. "Yup. See ya then. Peace out, dawg!!" I said, putting up the two-fingered peace sign. "Bye." she smiled and walked away.

At my house, I unlocked the door and Snow followed me up the stairs, and into my room. I hung my backpack the hook, kicked off my shoes, and sat on my bed, in the corner near my pillow. Snow did the same, and slid in behind me, so I was sitting in his lap and leaning on his rockhard, icy chest.

"So...about that question....?" he asked. " Oh, yeah....Well... " I took a deep breath. " Go ahead ", he encouraged. " Ok.... Are you a vampire?..."

**A/n: Haha!! Cliffhanger!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!! Lawl, y'all probably hate me. I'm probably gonna get a whole crapload of hate mail. Ok, so I'll try to get the next one up soon!!...So until then, peace out, home dogs!!**


	6. AAAAAHHHHH!

**A/n: OMGSH!!! I got sooo many reviews!!!! Thank you, people!!!! Omgsh, I was sooo happy!!! I mean seriously, I got like, what, 8 reviews!!!! I was soo surprised. And a LOT of people favorited and story alerted!! So thank you thank you thank you!!! A chocolate covered Cullen/werewolf of your choice to all of you!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"So...about that question....?" he asked. " Oh, yeah....Well... " I took a deep breath. " Go ahead ", he encouraged. " Ok.... Are you a vampire?..."_

Snow was silent, and I looked up at his face, which was stony, and slightly pained. "I-I don't want to l-lie to you. B-but..." "But you can't say it. But you are one. Right?" I finished. He bit his lip. " Mmmhmm." "H-how did you..." "Find out?" I asked. He nodded. " I notice things. Like your not eating. Saying you have a small appetite is pretty much like saying your not hungry. And the camping excuses? And your icyness is obviously _not _because you spend so much time in the mountains camping. Which you don't." He looked surprised. "It's that obvious?" "Well, to me, it was, but I kept trying to ask you, and convince myself that vampires and Twilight aren't real, both at the same time." He chuckled quietly, then said ,"That's so you. And speaking of Twilight, I suppose since you already know..." I gasped. " Th-they.....uh!!" "Mmhmm. You wanna meet them?" "Ah... wha...HELL YEAH!!!! Why wouldn't I???????" " How about....Now?" I gasped. "Now? You mean it?" I squealed. "Naw, I'm joking." he said sarcastically. " Of course I mean it!! Why wouldn't I?" he said.

I jumped up. "Ah!! What should I wear? " I spun around. "What if they don't like me?!" Snow threw his head back and laughed. "You are soo like Bella!! Your going to a vampires' house, and your not scared that they're gonna suck your blood, but that those vampires won't like you?!?! Hahahahah!!" he laughed. i glared at him." You got that from Twilight. And, no, I'm not scared that they're gonna eat me. I've read Twilight, and know that they won't. But I don't know if they'll like me." He laughed, then went over to my dresser. He opened random drawers, and pulled out some dark, black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt, and a grey halter top. Then, from under my dresser, he pulled out some black and white convers. "How about this?" He went into my underwear drawer, and pulled out a pair of black ankle socks. He threw everything onto the bed, then sat down on my desk chair. I scanned the clothes, which looked like they would look good on me. "Hey, how did you know where all my clothes are?" I asked. "Erm...I'm,uh, a bit like Edward..." he said nervously. I gasped, then narrowed my eyes at him. " You watch me sleep?!" I crossed my arms. " Your interesting when you sleep!! And very pretty, too." he exclaimed. "You say my name quite a bit." he added, smiling.

I groaned, and took off my shirt. He had seen me naked before. He drew very well, and liked to draw me. He said that, as an artist, there is nothing wrong with the naked human body. But I still think he enjoys it a bit too much for an artist drawing a picture. I stripped off my pants, and threw them both in my laundry hamper. I picked up my skinny jeans and slipped them on. Snow got up then, grabbed my waist, and pulled me back onto the bed. He kissed me, and I was once again aware of his icy, hard lips, but now aware to the way my lips molded themselves to his. His other hand made its way up to my hair, stroking it. I pulled back, breathing heavily. "What was the word Bella used? Oh yes. You dazzle me. Now. What about that Cullen meet?" He sighed, then sat up. I pulled on the black long-sleeved shirt, then the grey halter on top of that. I quickly pulled on my socks and sneakers,then grabbed his hand, and pulled him down the stairs and out the front door.

I stopped, and realized something. "How are we going to get there?" I asked. He smiled, and pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Hey...Nothing much. Um, can you come pick us up? Yes, Terryn and I. Yes. Ok, thanks. See you soon. Bye." He snapped the phone shut. " Who was that?!?!?!" I put my hands on my hips. " You'll see." I sighed, and crossed my arms. A few minutes later, a car pulled up. As soon as I recognized the car, I let out a high-pitched scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**A/n: Hahahahahah! Another cliffhanger!! I know the chapter's short, but just think. The next one may take a full week of Mon, Wed, and Fri, but you'll find out who Snow called to pick them up, aaannnndddddd Terryn meets the Cullens!!!!!!!! Yay!! Woot. Ok, so leave reviews, and I'll be more encouraged to write the next chapter!! Yay!!! Pllllzzzz leave reviews!!! They are like chocolate-covered Edwards to a writer!!! Ok, so peace out, home dogs!! -Kris**


	7. Getting used to it

**A/n: Ok, I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in soo long!! I am sooo sorry!! See, I got the flu, and was sick for like, two days, and I have been really busy!! So,again, I am soooo sorry!! And a lot of you were right!!! Good job, y'all know me. And thanks again for all the reviews!!!!! Oh, and I got a grammar tip from my mom, so it'll be a bit better. Ok, enjoy!!**

_He snapped the phone shut. " Who was that?!?!?!" I put my hands on my hips. " You'll see." I sighed, and crossed my arms. A few minutes later, a car pulled up. As soon as I recognized the car, I let out a high-pitched scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Erm..Snow, is there something wrong with her?" a velvety voice said from the shiny volvo. I started to hyperventilate, and I felt a little dizzy.

" Careful, Snow. I think she's gonna faint." said a voice from the volvo, this time different, chiming like bells.

"E-Edwa...B-B-Bel...Ah...Ahh..", I stuttered. And then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was sitting on Snow's lap, leaning against his chest. And IN THE VOLVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward chuckled. "Oh, your awake. Are you alright?" he said

" U-um...Y-yeah, I guess.." I said, in shock.

Bella, yes Bella, laughed and said," Hey, Terryn, I know it's a lot to take in. I mean, it was for us to know that someone had turned our lives into a book series. But you'll get used to it."

" I hope so. " I muttered.

And then, we pulled into the long, familiar, forest sided drive.

**A/n: Ok, I know that it was like, super short. But I just wanted to get **_**something**_** out there for y'all, since it had been soo long. So hopefully the next one will be longer, and come out sooner!!**


	8. VOTE! Author's Note

**A/n: Hey people. Okay, this is just an author's note, but don't worry. I'm working on the next chapter. **

**Okay, I'm just putting this up because I was reading over my reviews, and saw one that said, quote- "when they kiss and want to noow what his reaction will be"-end quote. **

**So I was thinking that maybe I should do a Snows' POV. But I have never done a guys' POV, I have always done a girls', or like in my other (and horrible) story, a third persons' POV. So what do y'all think? It might not be that good, being my first time, but I would try my best. **

**So people, PLEEEAAASSEEE VOTE!!! Snows' POV, or stay on track with Terryn? VOTE!! Thanks!! The next chappie should be out soon(hopefully). So, that's all. Peace out!! - Kris**


	9. The Cullens

**A/n: Hey people. Ok, I'm soo sorry for that last short, cliffhangered chappie, but I put it up because I hadn't updated in soo long, as I said. And I know these chapters take **_**forever**_** to get out, but I am really busy during the week. I have something almost every day, and I'm lazy ( I admit.) I just thought of this, but don't you guys think that Peter from The Chronicles of Narnia is hot? I just thought of that... soooooo anyways, this one will be lots longer(hopefully). Enjoy!!:D**

_" I hope so. " I muttered. And then, we pulled into the long, familiar, forest sided drive. _

It was the same big,white house that I had been to so many times,but it seemed different now. Probably the fact that now I knew what Snow really was, and who his family really was.

We pulled up to a big, white, three-story house, with a lot of clear, shiny, glass windows built into it. I gasped. It really did look just like the house in the movie,now that I realized.

Snow got us out of the car and standing, in a few seconds. I stumbled a little, from the quick move.

" Oh, sorry. It's a bit too easy for me to be myself around you now." he laughed. Edward chuckled, and we made our way up to the Cullen house.

Edward opened the door, saying " Welcome to the Cullen house."

I gasped. I was doing a lot of gasping today.

"Yes, you are." Edward chuckled.

I walked inside, and looked around.

"What? You've seen my house before." Snow asked.

"Yes, but not from this view!!" I exclaimed.

"Do you want to meet the re- " , but before Snow could finish, a white and black blur sped down the stairs.

"Alice!" I gasped. The blur stopped, and, as I suspected, Alice Cullen stood before me, bouncing up and down. A blonde and white blur followed her, and Jasper Cullen stood beside her, trying to hold her down.

"Oh my gosh!! I can't _believe _I am _finally _meeting you!!" she exclaimed, all but attacking me with a hug. " Snow talks about you _all _the time. Literally." She stepped back, and Jasper shakes my hand, but me hesitantly.

"Erm, don't you have...uh...trouble...umm.." I stutter.

"Yes, but it's been longer, and since Bella's birthday, I've practiced more self-control." he said gently, smiling.

"Oh.. Erm, nice to meet you." I said, surprised. Jasper was really nice.

Just then, Carl and Ella ...Erm, Carlisle and Esme stepped out of their room. As they got closer, I saw the knowing looks in their eyes.

"Hi sweetie. It's a lot to take in, isn't it?", Ell-..Esme said gently. I nodded, then realized something, and looked up at Snow.

"Erm... Snow? What about ....um... Rosalie..?" I asked tentativly.

"Oh, don't worry. She's better now, after Bella." He reasured me. Just then, Rosalie and Emmett appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Well, it's about time. I was wondering when you were going to tell her, Snow." Rosalie said. The saga was right, it _did _kinda hurt to look at her. She put every female superstar to shame.

"I didn't tell her," Snow clarified. " She figured it out herself."

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious, I guess, what with the books and everything." She stated. There was a gigantic white, black, and blonde blur, then Rosalie and Emmett Cullen stood before me.

"Hey, finally another human is in the house!! It's got boring since we got Bella turned." Emmett exclaimed as Bella glared at him and smacked him.

"Oww.." he murmured. I looked around at them all, it was so amazing. But I had one question.

"So, how exactly does Snow come into the story?" I asked.

**A/n: Ok, ok, I know, big cliffie, no tomatoes!! Ok, another vote. I know that since I'm so busy and lazy that y'all don't get chappies very often. I try to make them long, and that's probably why it takes so long to get them out. So vote, do you want me to just make all the chapters short, but you'll get them more often, or do you want long ones, but you won't get them as often?? Short and more often, or long and farther apart? You decide!! Thx!! Peace out, home dogs!! - Kris**


	10. Explanation

**A/n: Heyy people. Okay, since burnin4Christ is the only one who reviewed and told me what she wanted ( thanks for all the reviews, by the way!!) I'm gonna go with her, which is short, more often chapters!! Besides, this way I'll be able to write, like, one chapter per day, which is a chapter every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So, enjoy!!**

_"So, how exactly does Snow come into the story?" I asked._

" It's kind of a long story," Snow said. "C'mon." He led me over to the couch, and we sat down. Everyone else did the same.

"Ok. I trust you've read Breaking Dawn?" Edward asked. I smiled, and nodded.

"Well, do you remember when I lied to Charlie, and said that we adopted Renesmee from my brother? Well, apparently, the brother part wasn't a lie. Snow is my younger brother, but I'd never heard of him. He had gotten the sickness earlier, when he was 15, and was changed by Carlisle.

"But instead of staying with him, he went off on his own, but still lived on animals. When he read the books, he found us, and of course Carlisle offered for him to stay, and he accepted."

" We tried to build a room onto the house, but he insisted that he would take the basement." Carlisle added. I smiled.

" You had already been too gracious." Snow protested. I laughed.

" Anyways, I'm glad I have Edward. He helps me with this relationship, what with his experience ." Snow said, looking pointedly at Bella.

" Wow.. Soo... What do we do now?" I asked. Edward and Snow looked at each other, and Snow smiled.

" Well.." Snow said. " What would you say to a little game of baseball?" he asked. "It's the American pastime."

**A/n: Ha!! Punishment for no reviews. MUAHAHAH!! Anyways, review, give me ideas for where to go with the story, etc. The usual. Peace out!!- Kris**

**P.S. Sorry!! I didn't realize that it was _this_ short!! Oops!!  
**


	11. Baseball and Renesmee

**A/n: Ok, you guys should feel lucky!! I'm giving you another chapter, and not a single person has reviewed!! I'm soo nice, aren't I?? I know, I know, no pictures,please. Enjoy!!**

_" Well.." Snow said. " What would you say to a little game of baseball?" he asked. "It's the American pastime."_

I tried to keep my cool this time. And failed. I started hyperventilating.

" Baseball?!" I squeaked. "Really?!!"

"Sure. You wanna?" Emmett boomed.

"Su-su-sure.." I stuttered. I couldn't believe it. I. Was going. To. Go. Watch. The Cullens. Play. BASEBALL!!!!!!!!!

"Okay. You guys get in the Jeep," Emmett said, pointing to me, Snow, Edward, and Bella. "The rest of you head on out to the field. I'll get the baseball crap.

"Oh, and get Renesmee." He added, looking at Edward and Bella. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Hey, we'll meet you there in a sec. 30, to be exact." Edward said. Snow rolled his eyes, and led me out the door, and into the garage.

There, was the Jeep. The Jeep, who's wheels were waist high.

Snow opened the door, and I saw why Bella had been thinking of jumping for it. I looked the distance up and down, and braced for the jump.

Snow laughed, and lifted me up, and into the back seat.

Edward and Bella suddenly appeared back down on the ground, and I was in awe.

There, standing beside Bella, was Renesmee.

**A/n: You guys had BETTER be grateful for this, because I wasn't exactly in the writing mood when I got on the computer, so I went and chatted on fusefly. Which, in turn, took me 5 hours to get half of this done, because of chatting, and my moms' friends' kid came over, and I had to watch him, etc. And now, I am grounded from the computer FOR TWO FRICKIN DAYS. Because of this chapter. For you guys. So y'all had BETTER be grateful for this. Or ELSE!!**


	12. Renesmee

**A/n: Lawl, yeah it sucked. And then, the whole family except the parents. For Wednesday and Thursday. So, because I love u all, I'm doing double chapters today. Don't you all love me so much? I know, no pictures please. Enjoy!!**

_Edward and Bella suddenly appeared back down on the ground, and I was in awe._

_There, standing beside Bella, was Renesmee._

She stood 5'6, with waist-length, golden, curls. She had pale, ivory skin, and her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, just like the book described.

"Re...Re...Renesmee..!!" I stuttered. "Yo....you....." I shook my head, and sat back in the seat. I looked down, staring at the millions of buckles.

_Hmmm.....maybe...this goes here, that there, and....uh-oh._ Edward laughed, and reached over to help me. I watched as the white blur of his hands zipped around, and then suddenly I was buckled.

" Thanks." I smiled sheepishly. He laughed again.

"No problem."

Edward climbed into the driver's seat, Snow into the passenger seat, and Bella and Renesmee into the two back seats beside me, Bella taking the window seat, and

Renesmee the middle one directly beside me.

"Aren't you guys going to... Oh yeah....Never mind." I said, remembering that they were indestructible. Edward chuckled as Snow backed out of the driveway, and starts driving down the road.

" So, erm, Renesmee. Aren't you like, 7 or something?" I asked.

" Or something." She laughed. " Yes, actually, my actual age is 7 1/2, but because of my aging-fast-thingamajig, I look 16. And always will." she explained.

" Cool!!" I explained.

" Ok, everyone get out." Edward said, breaking up our convo.

Snow appeared at my suddenly opened door, unbuckled me, and lifted me out of the monster-excuse-for-a-car.

"Hey, we aren't at the field."

" We know. It's time to run."

**A/n: Lawl, cliffie!! Anyhooozzz, in case you peepz didn't catch my drift, **_regular italics like this, are thoughts._** Oh, and y'all should reeeaallllyyyy go read ' Notes Galore', by Nosuchthingashappilyeverafter . Here's the link : .net/s/4307007/1/Notes_Galore Go read it!!! It is like, suuupppppeeerrrr hilarious!! Okay, I'm gonna stop ranting....... my brother just tied himself up with a string thingy, and then my mom put packing tape on his mouth, he got it off, and now he tried to walk while all tied up and now he finally got out. XD. He's an idiot..... XD Peace.  
**


	13. Running

**A/n: Ok, this is one of the ****double**** chapters, **_**aannnndddd**_** I had to do this so I could go do a babysitting job. So it might be a little short, but BE HAPPY!!! Lawl enjoy!!**

_Snow appeared at my suddenly opened door, unbuckled me, and lifted me out of the monster-excuse-for-a-car._

_"Hey, we aren't at the field."_

_" We know. It's time to run."_

Snow suddenly slung me across his back, and took off. I just about fell off, but then put what would've been an iron-lock grip around his neck, if he weren't a vampire. As I clung for dear life, I tried to watch my surroundings whip past, but the rushing wind stung my eyes, so I squeezed them shut, and tucked my face into the crook of his neck. A few moments later, I heard Snow's voice.

" It's over, Terryn."

"Ok."

"...You can get off now."

"Ok."

"....Erm, Terryn?"

" I see what Bella meant when she said, " I think I need help." " Snow chuckled, and reached back to unlock my grip, then gently lowered me to the ground.

We were at the edge of the already made baseball diamond. Esme flew up to me, as Bella, Edward, Snow, and Renesmee walked out to the middle of the field.

" You can be umpire with me, like Bella did." she offered.

"O-okay" I stuttered my agreement, and she smiled, and led me a couple yards away from the field. Everyone had gone to a position, with two people on a couple of them, what with Bella and Renesmee.

"Let's play ball!!" Emmett shouted.

**A/n: Haha!! cliffie. Till next time, peace out!!**


	14. BaseBall

**A/n: Yo, wazzup my home skillah biscuits muffin skittles?! Yeah, I'm feeling random....because I am like, rereading Notes Galore!!! By nosuchthingashappilyeverafter !!! Go read it. It is deliciously random and hyper...ish... and review my story!!! XD okay, on vith zee stohree!!!**

**P.S. Je suis un nananana chat!!! (Francois) (french) it means...go look it up!! not gonna tell you!! Oh well, yes I will. " I am a pineapple cat!!" ...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! okay onto the story now... Oh, BTW, the writing in bold is me talking, not the story. :D**

_"O-okay" I stuttered my agreement, and she smiled, and led me a couple yards away from the field. Everyone had gone to a position, with two people on a couple of them, what with Bella and Renesmee._

_"Let's play ball!!" Emmett shouted._

They started the game, which was very fast, seeing as they're vampires. I knelt by home base, **( Is that where the umpire-person-thingamajiger stands? I don't understand sports much) **and, well, umpire-ed **( What is the judging thingy that umpires do called? Is the umpire's name even "umpire? I'm cunfuzzled!!)**.

Half way through the game, Snow, Edward, and Bella walked over.

"So, what do you think?" Snow asked.

" Being an umpire for a vampire baseball game is very hard. Y'all move too fast." I replied, scrunching up my nose. They all laughed.

" Sorry 'bout that. " Edward chuckled. Snow kissed my nose, and they ran off back to the game.

In the end, Emmett's team won.

"Oh!! In yoh face!! Yeah!! What now!! You need some ice foh dat bu-"

"Emmett, you idiot, enough. Your giving me a headache." Rosalie cut him off. I snickered. Emmett rolled his eyes.

Snow, Edward, and Bella gathered around me.

" So, did you guys win?" I asked. They had been all too fast for me to tell which team was which.

" No, we were on the other team." Edward responded.

"Oh.." I said. Suddenly, Edward sniffed the air, and wrinkled his nose. I frowned.

"Oh, great. The mutt-" Bella smacked him upside the head. "- ow.. fine, "Jacob" apparently just _has _to see the new Bella." he explained. I frowned at the Bella comment, in confusion.

"Your the new Bella person. Your a person that knows about us, and about vampires, werewolves, etcetera. _And_ your in love with one of the Cullen's, one that has been single ever since he became a Cullen, just like I used to be. " Bella explained.

"Ohhh..." I smiled. I heard a rustle across the clearing. I turned to look at the sound, and out stepped the most biggest wolf-type-thingy that I have- and probably ever will- ever seen. Out stepped Jacob Black.

**A/n: Ok, I know, cliffie, and really sucky chapter. -- ducks behind chair to avoid getting hit by rotten tomatoes-- Sorry!! I stopped writing the chappie, and ate lunch, and my mom made me go and ride my bike, and then I came back in and made baked potato. Aaaannnndddddd I had writer's block!! D: ...:( Don't hate me!! So yeah... Oh and another thing. I know that this story isn't really ready to be finished, but I have no idea where to go with it, or, how to end it. SO! I neeeeeeddddd ideas, and to write ideas, you can put them in reviews. See how that works? So, **

**1) Vote if you want me to pick it or kick it.**

**2) Give me 1 or more ideas for the story, pertaining to your vote.**

**So at the top of you loverly review, put Pick it, or Kick it, and then your idea. PLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEE review and give me your ideas!! Or you'll just get like 2-3 inch really sucky chapters!! Or, none at all!! Le gasp!! Oh, BTW, if you give me multiple ideas, label them 1, 2, etc. And sorry about the sports thingy. eg, the last time I tried to play basketball( well, rather they forced me to) I got hit in the nose with the ball, when someone tried to pass it to me. I know, I'm weird. I'm home schooled!! I don't get gym!! and when I did go to school, I went to Montessori schools, where they don't teach you sports!! bite me. Sorry for the long AN. if you read this whooooollllleeee entire thing, put SHANANANANANANANANAGANS!! at the top of your luverly review. PEAZOWT!!**


	15. The Final Chapter: My Twilightified Life

**A/n: Okay, I have discovered **_**the**_** most wonderful person on the planet!! This girl, EdwardsLover13, is sooo amazing!! This girl has reviewed every single chapter!! Here's her funniest so far!!**

**Really? You live in Florida? Where did you live beforehand?**

**Do you get alligators under your car?**

**Sorry, Ive never visisted america, Im curios..**

**I loved that!! That was soo awesome (in case ur wondering, I used to live in Seattle,Washington, and No I dont get alligators under my car. And I'm gonna answer the oncoming question : No, I ,sadly, haven't ever been to forks...tear... if I've ever been to la push, or port angeles, I was to young to remember. Sadly). And for the vote thing, I'm gonna end the story. I have no where else to go with this story, but I might do a sequel. Maybe. And, I did CullenBlackForever's idea, kinda, so this chappie is dedicated to them, and E.L.13!!!!**

_I heard a rustle across the clearing. I turned to look at the sound, and out stepped the most biggest wolf-type-thingy that I have- and probably ever will- ever seen. Out stepped Jacob Black._

He was seriously, huge. The wolf stood around 5 feet tall, at that's at the back. His fur was this really pretty reddish-brown, with big, warm, black eyes, and the most goofiest, big smile, with a long tongue hanging out.

"Oh my gosh. Jacob!!" I exclaimed. " Oh my gosh!! Wow!!"

Jacob let out a barking laugh, and galloped into the trees.

" Wait!...Huh? Wh-...Ohhh." I realized he was changing. A few seconds later, a 7' 2'', reddish-brown tanned,human Jacob stepped out of the trees, and into full, cracked-up laughter.

" Your..expression.....re..rea...reaction!!" he gasped, in between fits of laughter. You know that saying that laughter is contagious? It's true. Because everyone started laughing. Snow suddenly swung me up into his arms, and kissed me. And in that moment, I knew that this was my life, and that i would no longer be emo, considering the conditions.

And my life was officially Twilightified.

**A/n: I'm so sorry!!(especially since it's short!! D:) I just don't know where to go with the story anymore, and I just feel like it's done, y'know? But, I am gonna do a sequel, or another story completely. But, I need ideas for them!! :D Aaaannnnndddd you can put those wonderful ideas in wonderful reviews, and add some wonderful comments about this story!! See how that all works out nicely? until next story, peace!! (keep those ideas coming!! the faster the ideas, the faster the next story!!) -Kris**


End file.
